I Can Keep A Secret, Can You?
by ame to ai
Summary: Sesshoumaru adalah seorang CTO dan Kagome adalah sekretarisnya. Apa lagi yang dapat dikatakan tentang hubungan keduanya selain cinta bekerja dengan cara yang misterius, ya 'kan? AH. AU-Modern Setting.
1. Chapter 1 - Before I dive right into you

Chapter 1 - Before I Dive Right Into You.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

It's a gift fic to my beloved friend, Renata Higurashi. Happy Belated Birthday!

* * *

Halo, Kawan, um ... Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Aku ingin menjerit, tertawa, dan menangis disaat yang sama sekarang juga. Apa aku tak lagi waras? Sebenarnya tidak, kurasa. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti, aku tahu aku akan gila bila tidak segera menuangkan apa yang telah terjadi baru-baru ini. Oleh karena itulah, aku merasa harus menceritakan ini padamu.

Sebaiknya aku menerangkan sedikit tentang diriku terlebih dahulu; Namaku Kagome Higurashi, berambut hitam yang panjangnya mencapai pertengahan punggung, dengan tinggi yang hanya mencapai 158 sentimeter_terima kasih kepada siapapun yang telah menciptakan sepatu hak tinggi. Selain warna iris mataku yang berwarna biru kelabu_yang entah kuwariskan dari buyutku yang mana_aku sadar, secara keseluruhan yang terlihat dari penampilan luar, aku hanyalah salah satu wanita rata-rata Jepang yang tidak terlalu menonjol. Kau dapat melewatiku di sebuah jalan yang penuh kerumunan orang dan tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

Tahun ini, aku berusia dua puluh empat tahun. Aku sudah dewasa secara mental dan spiritual, secara fisik serta seksual. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan? Saat kuliah, aku hanya pernah berhubungan dengan satu orang, namanya Houjo. Dia adalah laki-laki yang baik hati, pintar, sopan, dan berwajah manis yang sudah lama kukenal sejak aku berada di Sekolah Menengah. Meski begitu, aku adalah wanita yang bertanggung jawab, aku mencintai diriku sendiri sebelum mencintai orang lain. Aku selalu menggunakan karet pengaman, sama halnya dengan dirimu, aku tidak mau mati muda karena penyakit kelamin menular. Itu mengerikan, sangat. Membayangkan hal itu saja membuatku bergidik.

Oke, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyiksamu dengan menceritakan kehidupan seksualku secara panjang lebar tapi, sedikit penjelasan yang berkaitan dengan apa yang 'kan kuceritakan kemudian tak akan merugikan siapapun, bukan?

Pun, aku akan berhenti meracau tentang Houjo. Untuk saat ini maupun di masa mendatang, bukan dia yang menjadi topik pembicaraan karena, hubungan kami telah lama berakhir secara baik-baik. Sosok yang kini mengambil alih hati dan otakku adalah orang yang berbeda. Pria yang tidak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya. Walau hanya sekelebatan saja, tidak pernah aku menyangka dapat dekat lebih dari sebatas hubungan kerja dengannya. Tidak. Sama sekali tidak.

Tapi kini, di dalam benakku, segala tentangnya bagai alunan simfoni merdu yang menghipnotis, dengan larik-larik manis setara karya pujangga yang puitis. Semua yang ada pada dirinya menjelma menjadi lagu cinta yang terus-menerus terputar secara otomatis, penuh magis.

Namun, sebelum aku bercerita lebih jauh, aku harus berkata bahwa aku ahli dalam memendam rahasia. Tapi, apakah kau dapat menyimpan rahasia?

Jika kau bisa, maka, mari kita mulai saja.

.

Semuanya berawal karena posisi baruku sebagai sekretaris Sesshoumaru Taisho yang menjabat sebagai Direktur Teknologi. Pria berambut panjang dengan warna musim dingin, hidung mancung, tulang rahang tegas, mata cerdas nan awas yang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu muda itu adalah satu dari dua pewaris Perusahaan Taisho yang lebih sering disingkat sebagai T. Corp. Perusahaan besar berskala Internasional yang menjadi tempatku bernaung itu menguasai tujuh puluh persen industri kredit konsumen global di Jepang, memproduksi komputer, beragam _gadget_ , dan memelihara divisi kredit perbankan juga konsumen.

Sesshoumaru yang sejak awal rapat bersandar santai dibangku dengan dua siku di masing-masing sandaran kursi dan jari-jemari saling terkait di atas perut sambil memandang ke luar jendela kini menoleh. Sambil memberikan pandangan menyelidik pada sang lawan bicara yang mengambil tempat sedikit jauh di kanannya, ia mengulangi apa yang baru saja ditangkap indra pendengarannya, "serangan DDoS."

Aku adalah orang ke lima di dalam ruangan, tengah mencatat berbagai hal dan beberapa istilah yang tak kumengerti di jurnal.

Sasaki Kimura, Wakil Direktur Utama Teknologi, menerangkan tentang peretasan yang kemarin menimpa salah satu perusahaan rival, "Apa yang terjadi pada mereka bukanlah serangan DDoS biasa, _rootkit_ yang ada di _server_ menghapus semua data yang ada di _file,_ mengambil alih sistem sepenuhnya, dan menghentikan program yang berjalan, bahkan _virus, worm_ , dan lainnya." Perkara yang baru saja ia lontarkan itulah yang menjadi alasan rapat pagi mingguan awal pekan itu lebih serius dari biasanya.

Sesshoumaru melirik sesaat map yang ada di hadapannya, dan aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan informasi secepat itu bila serangan yang disebutkan saja baru terjadi kurang dari sepuluh jam yang lalu? Karena seingatku, vendor yang menjaga keamanan maya perusahaan malang yang tadi malam diretas dan perusahaan kami tidaklah sama.

Setelah beberapa detik, pria paruh baya yang rambut di kepala bagian atasnya mulai menipis itu melanjutkan, " _Rootkit_ berbahaya karena tidak terpindai. Oleh karena itu, semua _server_ mati dan tidak dapat dihidupkan kembali."

Aku tidak main-main saat berkata tidak mengerti, sejauh yang kupahami tentang teknologi hanya kulit terluarnya saja. Meski aku sudah bekerja tiga tahun lamanya dengan petinggi utama perusahaan_yang kebetulan ayahnya Sesshoumaru_namun, menjadi sekretaris _Chief Technology Officer_ yang disingkat CTO sangatlah berbeda. Terima kasih untuk tuan Touga Taisho, menjadi bawahan anak sulungnya sedikit banyak berhasil membuatku merasa bodoh. _Hell,_ setiap hari akan selalu ada istilah-istilah baru yang harus aku cari tahu dari _google_. Dan, kata hari ini adalah _rootkit._

Pelan-pelan, aku menghela napas. Hingga saat ini, aku masih belum dapat menemukan alasan mengapa pria ramah itu menginginkanku bekerja untuk putranya.

Lamunanku buyar kala suara berwibawa Sesshoumaru mendominasi ruangan, "Setiap _server_ di _restart_ , apakah virus itu berhasil menduplikasi diri dan merusak _host_?"

Dengan sedikit tergagap Sasaki menjawab, "Benar, Tuan."

"Jika tidak dapat menghidupkan kembali _server,_ maka jaringan akan mati, aktivitas perusahaan akan lumpuh total, dan kerugian besar menjadi sesuatu yang dapat dipastikan," lanjut pria bersurai silver dan berbadan tegap itu.

Ryuichi Sato, wakil dari Safe, perusahaan yang mengkhususkan diri dalam melindungi dan memastikan keamanan maya untuk T. Corp menambahkan, "Mempertahankan data sama saja dengan menyebarkan virus. Upaya terbaik yang dapat dilakukan bila itu terjadi adalah memadamkan seluruh sistem, membersihkan _server_ yang terinfeksi dan membantu memulihkan segalanya dengan ... "

Sesshoumaru mengangguk paham dan melengkapi keterangan pria itu, " _back up."_

"Anda benar, Tuan Sesshoumaru."

"Kalau begitu, apa yang dapat kalian usulkan?" Pandangan dan pertanyaan itu diarahkan sang CTO kepada para Manajer Teknologi yang sejak tadi bungkam. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin yang ada di dahi mereka kian besar dan banyak berjatuhan di sisi wajah. Setelah beberapa lama, salah satunya memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulut, lalu mengemukakan pemikiran yang mereka miliki. Dengan wajah tenang, Sesshoumaru mendengarkan.

Setelah tak ada lagi ide yang perlu di dengar, putra tertua Touga itu berdiri. "Baiklah, kita akhiri rapat ini." Semua yang ada di ruangan lantas ikut berdiri. Hanya dengan tarikan kepala ke bawah dan tanpa berterima kasih atas usaha keras yang telah dilakukan pegawai-pegawainya seperti yang selayaknya para atasan lakukan, ia meninggalkan ruangan.

Aku mengekor eksekutif muda itu menyusuri ruang, juga lorong, beberapa menit kemudian, aku mencapai mejaku. Alih-alih membuka pintu kantornya, Sesshoumaru berhenti di tempat, menoleh, dan mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuatku memutar otak, "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang gagasan mereka?"

Meski tidak memahami beberapa istilah, tentu saja aku mengerti isi pembahasan rapat tersebut. Setelah berpikir sejenak, aku bertutur, "Akan ada banyak yang harus dipertimbangkan, dengan mengirimkan semua berkas cadangan fisik seperti akta, dokumen-dokumen pinjaman ke dalam satu gedung seperti yang diusulkan, tentu akan menghabiskan banyak waktu dan biaya. Kuharap ada cara lain yang lebih praktis demi mengantisipasi serangan para peretas."

Sesshoumaru mengerutkan alisnya, seketika itu juga aku tersadar bahwa mungkin aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Takut dianggap mengecilkan ide mereka yang lebih _mengerti_ , lekas-lekas aku sedikit menunduk dan meminta maaf.

Dengan intonasi monoton ia berkata sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, "kau tidak perlu meminta maaf karena telah mengutarakan isi pikiranmu."

Untuk sesaat aku tertegun di tempat. Ia memang berwajah datar, sering bersikap dingin, tapi ia tidak arogan, sombong, dan tidak mau menerima buah pemikiran orang lain seperti yang selama ini digunjingkan.

Perlahan-lahan, seiring berlalunya waktu, semua yang aku dengar tentang kepribadian Sesshoumaru sedikit berhamburan.

Kala itu, aku sama sekali tak menduga bahwa dua bulan kemudian, pendapatku yang terbangun oleh rumor yang beredar akan sepenuhnya terberai dari sosok pria itu.

tb **c~**

* * *

Notes: Yup, benar, bab ini efek dari kebanyakan nonton serial Mr. Robot. Panjang bab-bab kedepannya bervariasi. Cerita (yg hampir selesai) ini mungkin jadi four/five-shot.

For all reader, minna saiko arigatou.

.

Sedikit keterangan yang berasal dari berbagai sumber;

Serangan DDoS: Penolakan Layanan secara Terdistribusi (bahasa Inggris: Distributed Denial of Service (DDos)) adalah salah satu jenis serangan Denial of Service yang menggunakan banyak host penyerang (baik itu menggunakan komputer yang didedikasikan untuk melakukan penyerangan atau komputer yang "dipaksa" menjadi zombie)

Rootkit: Kit-akar: kumpulan perangkat lunak yang bertujuan untuk menyembunyikan proses, berkas dan data sistem yang sedang berjalan dari sebuah sistem operasi tempat dia bernaung.

Server: sebuah sistem komputer yang menyediakan jenis layanan (service) tertentu dalam sebuah jaringan komputer. Server didukung dengan prosesor yang bersifat scalable dan RAM yang besar, juga dilengkapi dengan sistem operasi khusus, yang disebut sebagai sistem operasi jaringan (network operating system).

Worm: cacing komputer adalah sebuah program komputer yang dapat menggandakan dirinya secara sendiri dalam sistem komputer. ... Worm merupakan evolusi dari virus komputer.

Host : juga dikenal sebagai H2H adalah "sistem antar server yang terhubung satu sama lain secara langsung". Lebih sederhananya: "komunikasi atau hubungan di dalam sebuah jaringan komputer yang terjadi antar host, yaitu komputer dengan perangkat lain yang terhubung satu sama lain".


	2. Chapter 2 - What Do I Know?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

* * *

Bila kau pikir kisahku akan mirip seperti Cinderella maka, aku harus berkata, maaf bila mengecewakanmu. Karena, faktanya tidak persis seperti itu. Berbeda dengan dongeng, aku yakin kau mengerti bila aku mengatakan bahwa kehidupan nyata itu sedikit ... rumit? Ups, salahku. Kau benar, harus aku akui, _sedikit_ adalah anggapan yang amat sangat meremehkan. Kehidupan nyata terkadang bisa sangat kacau dan kusut.

Dan, Kawan, aku tahu kau berpikir bahwa kau akan mendapati hubunganku dan Sesshoumaru mendekat secara bertahap, seiring waktu yang berlalu, aku dan dia lebih menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, dan disaat itulah buih-buih cinta mulai muncul, tapi tidak. Dengan jam kerja yang mengejar kami secara terus-menerus, tidak ada waktu untuk sebuah penjajakan.

Titik balik tanpa ada jalan kembali di hubungan kami berawal dari suatu kejadian yang tak terduga yang sebenarnya tidak dapat kubanggakan.

Oke, mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya.

Waktu itu, aku sudah dua bulan kerja di bawah arahannya.

"Masuk!" _Baritone_ itu terdengar, aku membuka daun pintu lebar-lebar, lalu melangkah ke dalam ruangan luas dan benderang itu. Sepasang safir emas hangat menatapku, spontan, genggaman berkas yang ada di tanganku semakin erat, buku-buku jariku sudah pasti memutih sekarang. Sekeras mungkin, aku menjaga agar langkahku tidak terlihat kaku, menata wajah agar terlihat normal, tapi apa daya, tak ada yang kuasa menahan derasnya aliran darah ke pipi yang menyebabkan rona merah muda karena rasa malu, tak terkecuali diriku.

Aku berdiri di seberang meja sesshoumaru, menelan ludah, rasa gelisah, serta panik yang melanda. Ketika pria yang menjadi atasanku itu meneliti berkas yang baru saja aku serahkan, aku memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, lalu mengembuskan napas panjang secara perlahan.

Pria itu mengangkat wajah. Kala mataku bertabrakan dengan dua manik tajam miliknya, fokusku sontak melenceng dan tiba-tiba, papan nama, _keyboard_ komputer, bolpoin, dokumen-dokumen, dan beberapa benda lain yang bertebaran di meja terlihat begitu menarik. Namun, karena tak mau terlihat tidak sopan, beberapa kali aku mengangkat wajah berusaha menatapnya, meski hanya bertahan sedetik lamanya. Pada akhirnya, aku terus berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk, menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang pria itu ajukan tentang beberapa janji yang dijadwalkan dengan kalimat pendek.

Tatkala Sesshoumaru menyatakan bahwa aku diperbolehkan meninggalkan ruangannya, ada segelintir kekecewaan di dadaku. Menepis gundah tak berdasar yang kurasakan, aku memaksa kaki kananku bergerak, disusul yang kiri, aku melangkah dengan kecepatan normal. Hanya selangkah lagi aku mencapai pintu, disaat itulah ia memanggil namaku, "Higurashi."

Aku memutar tumit dan berdiri di tempat. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menahan dorongan untuk tidak melakukan kebiasaan buruk tiap kali aku merasa gugup_mengunyah bibir bawahku_dan menyahut, "Iya, Tuan Taisho."

"Duduklah!"

Aku mendekat, menarik kursi, duduk, lalu menunggu ia membuka percakapan. Selama tiga detik yang berlalu dalam penantian dibawah sorot lekat pria itu, jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak.

 _'Apa aku akan dipecat? Semoga saja tidak. Jika memang itu adalah keputusan terbaik yang harus diambil setelah_ _ **kecelakaan**_ _itu, kurasa tak mengapa.'_ Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum, tapi lengkung bibirku memudar kala pikiran lain saling susul-menyusul di dalam kepalaku. ' _Mengingat cicilan apartemen yang belum terlunasi, kurasa itu bukanlah keputusan terbaik untukku.'_

"Apa yang terjadi ... " Sesshoumaru berhenti sejenak, dan dengan ketenangan yang tak terbantahkan pria itu menatapku. Bagiku saat itu, memandang wajah tampannya yang dingin, setara dengan menatap sang surya pada tengah hari yang terik dengan mata telanjang.

Meski dari tampak luar aku dapat duduk tenang dengan kedua tangan berada di atas paha namun, nyatanya, secara mental, kiamat yang dibawa oleh zombi terdengar lebih menyenangkan bila dibandingkan harus pura-pura santai berbincang dengan sang atasan tentang topik memalukan yang sudah beberapa hari ini menghantuiku.

Aku merasakan sensasi itu. Sensasi kuat yang menghantarkanku pada dua pilihan, bertahan atau menghindar. Bila saja aku memiliki pilihan lain selain bertahan_duduk dan menanggapinya_aku yakin aku pasti sudah memilih untuk menghindar, menggali lubang sedalam mungkin dan mengubur diri sendiri agar dapat terbebas dari pembicaraan itu. Namun, sebagai pekerja profesional yang sudah seharusnya memiliki pemikiran yang dewasa, aku tak bisa kabur begitu saja. Bertahun-tahun terjun ke dunia kerja membuatku menjadi orang yang lebih bijak dalam menentukan langkah selanjutnya, meski itu hanya berlaku dalam keadaan sadar, tentu saja.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi tiga hari lalu. Apakah kau mau mendengarkannya, Kawan? Tentu, akan kuceritakan. Semua berawal pada Jumat malam, saat aku menemani Sesshoumaru ke sebuah acara penggalangan dana. Tak seperti namanya, acara itu tak sepenuhnya tentang kepedulian sosial terhadap sesama. Penggalangan donasi untuk korban bencana telah terjadi beberapa hari bahkan minggu sebelumnya, pidato utama yang menjunjung empati dan mengangkat kemanusiaan sebagai tajuk cuma berlangsung selama tiga puluh menit. Selebihnya, hingga sepenuhnya usai, malam itu hanya menjadi ajang perluasan jaringan bisnis para konglomerat yang datang dengan gaun dan setelan mereka yang harganya selangit.

Sebagai penerus, Sesshoumaru bertanggung jawab untuk melestarikan kebiasaan baik yang ditanamkan oleh ayahnya sebagai CEO perusahaan Taisho. Oleh sebab itu, mau tidak mau, ia harus menghadiri undangan. Dan, karena permintaan langsung dari tuan Touga, aku pun berkewajiban untuk menemani sang calon pemimpin perusahaan.

Dengan senyum, aku menemaninya sepanjang acara penuh basa-basi itu. Meski Sesshoumaru tetaplah menjadi Sesshoumaru yang irit kata, kami berhasil menjalin pertemanan baru dengan beberapa sosialita yang berpengaruh. Keadaan semakin memburuk_bila dilihat dari sudut pandang pria yang kemungkinan besar introver itu_saat ia bertemu sahabat lama kedua orang tuanya.

Sepasang suami istri yang telah lama melewati usia paruh baya itu mengundang kami ke meja mereka. Tuan dan Nyonya Watanabe adalah pasangan ramah dan menyenangkan, namun sayangnya, mereka adalah tipe orang yang terlalu bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk menceritakan pengalaman-pengalaman mereka berlibur di banyak tempat. Perbincangan itu melebar, mendengarkan petualangan mereka di belahan dunia lain yang pada awalnya terasa menyenangkan lama-kelamaan jadi menjemukan. Demi membunuh waktu, aku tak tahu berapa gelas anggur tua mahal yang aku dan Sesshoumaru konsumsi malam itu. Hingga akhirnya, pertolongan dari _Kami-sama_ pun turun, pasangan serasi Watanabe itu harus undur diri dari pesta setelah mendapat kabar bahwa anak perempuan mereka satu-satunya segera melahirkan.

Sepeninggal keduanya, untuk beberapa saat lamanya, aku dan Sesshoumaru tetap tinggal untuk menikmati anggur yang tersisa di gelas kami. Hal yang tak aku duga adalah, kami adalah _light drinker._ Singkat cerita, aku dan Sesshoumaru mabuk. Aku mengingat bahwa aku menjadi lebih sering berkicau dan tertawa ketika berbincang dengan atasanku. _Yup,_ aku adalah pemabuk yang bahagia, kau tahu, kan? Pemabuk yang menjadi lebih ceria dibanding saat masih sadar. Sedangkan Sesshoumaru? Selain wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, ia menjadi lebih diam dari biasanya, itu seingatku. Beruntungnya, kami pergi dari pesta itu sebelum kami terlalu mabuk dan mempermalukan diri dan perusahaan yang kami wakili.

Iya, tebakanmu benar, Kawan, memang tak ada yang terjadi selama acara penggalangan dana sebab, bencana itu terjadi setelahnya.

Teramat terang dan jelas diingatan, betapa aku terperanjat kala pagi menjelang. Kau pasti tak dapat membayangkan terbangun dengan wajahmu berbantalkan dada bidang sang atasan bertampang rupawan yang sedang tertidur lelap! Dan aku pun semakin terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa hanya _bed cover_ -lah yang menyelimuti bagian bawah tubuh kami.

Pakaian kami bergeletakan di lantai, di atas kasur, di atas sofa kecil di samping jendela, di atas meja, dan dimana-mana secara harfiah. Mataku lantas melebar kala mengenali secarik kain kecil berenda, berbentuk segitiga warna hitam yang tersangkut di atas lampu tidur yang mati, celana dalamku! Aku terpekik kecil sambil menyambar kain itu. Sedetik kemudian, sepasang jendela jiwa milik pria yang ada di dekapanku pun terbuka. Selebihnya, tak perlu diceritakan bagaimana anehnya situasi kemudian. Kata canggung, kikuk, maupun kaku pun tak mampu menjelaskan dengan adil tingkah laku kami pagi itu.

Hingga kini, berkali-kali aku mengatakan kepada diri sendiri bahwa tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi malam itu. Akan tetapi, sejujurnya, aku masih dapat mengingat dengan pasti bagaimana aroma seks bertebaran di kamarku, dan bagaimana bagian selangkanganku licin oleh cairan yang sudah pasti bukan air kemih atau air biasa.

"Tiga hari lalu," suara itu menarikku secepat kilat dari lamunan dan menghempaskanku ke dunia nyata. Aku mengangkat wajahku yang entah sejak kapan tertunduk dan menatap balik safir indah itu.

' _Tiga hari yang lalu_ ... ' ulangku dalam hati. Oh _,_ kata itu seperti empat kata ajaib yang membawaku melintas waktu. Tiga hari yang lalu, aku menatap garis wajah itu hanya sejengkal jauhnya, saat tubuh kekarnya dalam pelukan. Saat dada telanjang kami saling menempel, ketika kulit kami saling bersentuhan dengan cara yang membuat semua rambut kecil di tubuhku berdiri, kala ...

 _'Hentikan, Kagome! Ini bukan waktunya kau mengkhayalkan hal-hal yang tidak pantas.'_ Teriak sebagian diriku. Aku mengerjapkan mata dua kali tapi, sebagian diriku yang tidak setuju mempertanyakannya, _'Setelah tidur_pertama kali dan mungkin terakhir kalinya_dengan atasanmu yang masih muda, tampan, dan lajang, apa masih ada hal yang dapat dilabeli sebagai pantas dan tidak pantas?'_

Mendengarkan dua sisi yang berdebat di dalam benak membuatku mempertanyakan satu kata meragukan yang terlintas. Sesshoumaru memang muda, keelokan rupanya pun tak diragukan lagi akan tetapi, apa benar dia masih _lajang_?

Selain umurnya yang sebentar lagi menginjak dua puluh sembilan tahun, dedikasinya pada perusahaan, dan kecemerlangannya dalam pekerjaan, tak ada lagi yang aku ketahui darinya.

Status sang atasan membuatku meragukan apa yang seharusnya aku khawatirkan. Jika ia masih sendiri mungkin aku masih bisa berusaha melupakan apa yang telah terjadi malam itu_meski begitu, tak berarti aku terbiasa dengan _one-night stand_ _tapi, bila ia sudah memiliki pasangan, itu akan menjadi hal yang teramat jauh berbeda. Aku tidak ingin dituduh sebagai perusak sebuah hubungan apalagi rumah tangga orang. Selain itu, dipecat dari pekerjaan yang kumiliki adalah hal terakhir yang aku harapkan bila mengingat semua tanggungan.

Cepat-cepat aku mengusulkan, "aku harap kita bisa melupakan apa yang telah terjadi."

Kedua alis pria itu terangkat sejenak sebelum kembali ketempatnya semula. Sesaat, ia memandangku dalam-dalam, entah hanya imajinasiku belaka atau apalah tapi, aku dapat melihat ada selapis ekspresi tak biasa yang tertera di wajahnya. Ekspresi yang sulit kumasukkan ke dalam kategori keheranan? Atau kekecewaan? Ingin rasanya aku menendang bokongku sendiri, karena apapun arti raut mukanya, sudah pasti bukan yang terakhir, ya kan?

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan," ucapnya serius.

 _'Eh?'_ Aku mengulang lima kata itu lambat-lambat dalam hati, _'jika itu yang aku inginkan?'_

Belum sempat aku mengurai dan memaknai perkataannya itu, Sesshoumaru berkata lagi, "Selain mengenai hal itu, aku memanggilmu ke sini karena aku ingin kau mempercepat pertemuan kita dengan pihak Panther Corp. minggu depan."

Aku mengulang apa yang aku ketahui, "Seperti yang mereka informasikan pada pembicaraan sebelumnya melalui telepon, mereka hanya akan sampai ke Tokyo pada Sabtu sore."

"Aku ingin pertemuan itu segera dilakukan karena ada acara yang tidak ingin aku lewatkan pada Sabtu malam. Bila tidak mungkin mengubah jadwal mereka, aku bersedia ke sana Jumat nanti."

"Baiklah, Tuan, aku akan berusaha mengatur ulang jadwal."

Sesshoumaru mengangguk kecil. "Totosai tidak akan menolak."

Tanpa sadar, aku menduplikasi gerakannya, kepalaku tertarik ke bawah sesaat.

"Jika kau telah mengatur ulang pertemuan, Sesshoumaru ini ingin kau ikut perjalanan bisnis itu."

Aku yang terkejut, menyahut dengan sedikit tersendat, "Ba-baik, Tuan."

Dalam keheningan berikutnya, mataku seakan terbetot paksa ke arah manik emasnya. Hal itu tak hanya berlaku padaku, begitupun dengan dirinya. Bagai magnet yang berbeda kutub, ada daya tarik-menarik kuat yang tak kasat mata di antara kami. Seakan ada mantra yang terikat, lekat-lekat kami bertatapan, tak ada yang lebih dulu bersedia untuk melepaskan pandangan.

Setengah hati aku menepis sanjungan tanpa kata yang Sesshoumaru berikan dan kembali menjejak tanah. Aku mengerjapkan mata, menunduk, berdeham, sebelum kembali mengangkat wajah dan dengan sedikit canggung berkata, "bila tidak ada lagi yang dibutuhkan ... "

"Kau boleh pergi."

.

Aku menghempaskan bokong ke bangkuku sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi tadi. Sebagai wanita dewasa, aku tahu bahwa aku memiliki ketertarikan pada dirinya, mungkin juga sebaliknya. Memang, terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan itu cinta. Tapi terlalu naif bila menyangkal itu sebagai benih rasa. Selama sesaat, aku membeku; hanya duduk, menatap layar komputer dengan pandangan kosong dengan pikiran menjelajah. Setelah sadar membuang beberapa menit dengan percuma, aku lantas bangkit, menuju ruang istirahat, berharap dengan segelas cokelat panas dapat membuatku lebih fokus mengerjakan tugas.

Ada Yura_yang terkenal sebagai Ratu Rumor di kantor_dan Abi, sahabat sejatinya di ruangan itu. Setelah saling menyapa sekilas, kami kembali tenggelam dalam kesibukkan masing-masing, aku sibuk mencari cangkir dan di balik punggungku, mereka sibuk bercakap-cakap. Percakapan yang sejujurnya sedikit mengusik nurani.

"Dia mengajakku pergi lagi nanti malam," tak menghiraukan keberadaanku, Yura melanjutkan perbincangan.

Dan Abi pun menanggapi, "Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Dan kau mengiyakan?"

"Tentu, mengapa tidak?"

"Bukankah ia sudah memiliki pasangan?"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" jeda sejenak. "Dia berkata bahwa pernikahan mereka sudah tak lagi dapat diharapkan."

"Kumohon katakan kalau kau tidak percaya padanya begitu saja."

"Tidak." Yura tertawa. "Yang sebenarnya, kami hanya bersenang-senang, dia butuh selingan, dan aku butuh tambahan uang untuk semua biaya perawatan kecantikan."

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Kau tahu Abi, ada kharisma yang berbeda yang dimiliki mereka yang tak lagi lajang. _Sesuatu_ itu tak dapat kujelaskan dengan kata-kata. Kau tak akan mengerti."

"Oke, oke, aku sudah cukup mendengar kau dan selera anehmu itu."

 _Begitu juga aku._ Tak lagi ingin mendengar curahan hati Yura, aku bergegas meninggalkan ruangan setelah cangkirku terisi penuh.

Meski ada yang mengganjal di sudut hati, aku tak lagi mau menenggelamkan diri dalam lamunan, aku menegakkan duduk, dan menekuni pekerjaanku dengan serius. Seusai mengatur ulang pertemuan dengan pihak Panther Corporation dan mengabarkannya pada Sesshoumaru, aku menghela napas lelah yang panjang. Entah sejak kapan mendengar suara pria itu di telepon membuat lututku lemas.

Menit berikutnya, segala bisik di benak tak lagi terbendung. Satu-persatu mulai muncul dan bergantian memenuhi kepalaku. Dari semua desas-desus yang tanpa sengaja kudengar, dua putra Touga Taisho memang masih lajang. Akan tetapi, bagi pria yang memiliki segalanya seperti Sesshoumaru, bukankah lajang hanya berarti tanpa ikatan seperti pertunangan atau pernikahan, dan bukannya tanpa kekasih, ya kan?

Degup di dadaku lantas menguat kala tanganku bergerak tanpa dikomando, jari-jariku bergerak cepat di _keyboard_ , dan lima detik kemudian, profil Sesshoumaru Taisho terpampang di layar komputer. Aku membaca nama panjangnya, umur, sekolah, dan universitas tempat ia mengenyam pendidikan. Segelintir kekecewaan yang membuncah membuat perutku terlilit di dalam. Tidak ada yang aku cari, tidak ada status Sesshoumaru yang tertera di profil yang aku baca di internet.

Kau pasti bertanya mengapa aku tidak mencari tahu langsung dari profil yang ada di jaringan perusahaan? Karena, mencari tahu data sang atasan yang menjabat CTO di jaringan perusahaan kurasa bukanlah ide yang bagus. Bagaimana bila ia yang sangat mengerti teknologi_entah bagaimana caranya_mengetahui bahwa aku sedang mencari tahu tentang dirinya. Itu sama saja bunuh diri.

Mendadak, ide cemerlang menghampiriku. Aku tahu di mana aku bisa mendapatkan informasi terpercaya yang ku inginkan, Sango, sekretaris sang Direktur Teknologi sebelum diriku yang sedang cuti karena melahirkan anak pertamanya. Alasan bertanya sudah aku temukan. Baru saja aku hendak menghubunginya, telepon di mejaku berdering. Melihat nama di samping lampu merah yang berkedip, aku tahu itu Sesshoumaru, semua yang kupikirkan lantas terpinggirkan. Cepat-cepat aku angkat gagang telepon.

Suara di seberang sana berujar, "Higurashi, pesankan dua setelan untukku dari Anglofili. Mereka sudah mengerti apa yang aku butuhkan untuk Jumat nanti."

"Baik, Tuan, segera aku pesankan."

Setelah melihat sekilas daftar nomor telepon penting, tak sampai satu menit kemudian aku sudah terhubung dengan salah satu asisten Yusuke Ono, penjahit yang memiliki _brand_ Anglofili. Setelah beberapa waktu memperkenalkan diri dan mengutarakan maksud, pria itu mulai bertanya, "Untuk acara resmi atau sosial?"

"Resmi atau sosial?" Karena tadi Sesshoumaru berkata untuk Jumat nanti, meski ragu, aku menyahut, "kurasa untuk acara sosial."

"Setelan itu untuk siang atau malam?"

"Siang atau malam?" gemaku lirih. Tak mau ambil resiko, aku menjawab, "Maaf, tapi Tuan Sesshoumaru berkata bahwa kalian sudah paham yang ia butuhkan."

"Maaf, Nona, aku baru di sini dan aku tidak mau membuat kesalahan di minggu pertamaku bekerja, kuharap kau mau mengerti."

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu, bisakah aku mencatat semua pertanyaanmu terlebih dahulu untuk aku tanyakan pada beliau."

"Baiklah."

Lekas-lekas aku meraih jurnal dan pulpen. Setelah sambungan telepon itu berakhir, sebelum bertanya kepada Sesshoumaru, aku memandangi catatan itu dengan bibir mengerucut.

Resmi atau sosial? _Mengingat tak ada pertemuan resmi yang dijadwalkan dalam satu bulan ini, aku berani bertaruh untuk acara sosial._

Acara siang atau malam? _Tadi dia berkata dua, kemungkinan besar masing-masing satu._

Modelnya? _Memangnya ada berapa banyak model untuk setelan pria sih? Bagiku semua terlihat serupa._

Berapa kancingnya? _Aku tak percaya ini, apa jumlah kancing saja perlu ditanyakan?_

Bagaimana model celananya? _Sepertinya aku harus lebih banyak lagi membaca majalah mode._

Apakah ingin ditambah lapisan? _Mungkinkah yang ia maksud adalah lapisan taktis anti peluru? Jangan-jangan, selain menjadi CTO, Sesshoumaru adalah mata-mata? Oh, konyolnya aku._

Apa warnanya? _Warna yang sering kulihat dikenakannya adalah hitam, abu-abu muda atau gelap. Aku berani menerka bahwa kali ini ia menginginkan warna hitam, meskipun warna putih lebih cocok untuknya. Warna putih ditambah Sesshoumaru ... sama dengan altar dan janji suci ..._

Aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, berusaha mengenyahkan apapun yang terbayang saat itu seraya mengumpat diri sendiri sebelum kembali memaksa pikiran kembali ke daftar yang ada di hadapan.

Mau dikirim ke mana? Rumah atau kantor? _Lagi-lagi, pertanyaan, pertanyaan, dan pertanyaan ..._

Aku menggeram jengah. Betapa banyak pertanyaan yang menyangkut Sesshoumaru. Di detik berikutnya, aku menahan diri sekeras mungkin untuk tidak membenturkan dahi berulang kali ke meja kerja.

Saat itu, hati kecilku berbisik, _'Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berpikir bahwa aku memiliki peluang dengannya, aku bahkan tidak benar-benar mengenalnya.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

~To Be Continued~

* * *

For all reader, khususnya yang udah review, fav, dan follow, minna saiko arigatou.


	3. Chapter 3 - Oops!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Soba: Mie dingin.

* * *

Sekarang, kau bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya di mana letak rahasiaku karena kau telah mengetahuinya. Kau benar, hubunganku dan Sesshoumaru berawal dari peristiwa konyol, bodoh, dan memalukan bagi kebanyakan orang, tak terkecuali diriku.

Itu adalah rahasia terbesarku.

Tapi, dongeng-bahagia-selamanya milik kami tidak dimulai begitu saja. Meski tidak ada kutukan yang harus dipatahkan, naga raksasa bengis yang harus dikalahkan atau penyihir wanita kejam yang harus disingkirkan, sudah tentu, banyak aral dan rintang di jalur yang harus kami lalui.

Dan, yang harus kau ketahui, Kawan, yang akan kuceritakan berikut ini adalah salah satu bagian terbaik dari kisahku.

.

.

.

Hari yang dinanti akhirnya menghampiri, aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali demi menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk di Osaka. Jumat sore, seusai jam kantor, kami berangkat menuju Bandara Haneda. Selama di mobil, Sesshoumaru seringkali sibuk dengan gawainya. Sepanjang waktu di pesawat, kami hanya bertukar kata seperlunya saja, itupun hanya pada sepuluh menit pertama. Menit-menit berikutnya Sesshoumaru sibuk membolak-balik majalah bisnis yang disediakan. Sedangkan aku? Aku mati kutu. Aku ingin sekali mendengarkan musik, tapi takut terkesan tidak sopan bila saja tiba-tiba Sesshoumaru ingin mengajakku bercakap-cakap. Aku berusaha membaca majalah yang diberikan oleh seorang pramugari cantik namun, rasanya amat sukar untuk fokus membaca bila duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan sang atasan.

Kala itu, aku sibuk menyesali keputusanku dalam hati. Seharusnya, aku bisa menolak ajakan untuk ikut perjalanan bisnis itu. Semestinya, aku ikut berjejalan di dalam pusat perbelanjaan, mencari barang diskon berkualitas tinggi untuk kado Natal Souta nanti, bukannya tenggelam dalam kecanggungan seperti saat itu. Jengkel dengan keadaan dan menemukan ide brilian disaat yang bersamaan, pada akhirnya, aku menyandarkan kepala ke sandaran kursi, dan membiarkan rambut yang tergerai menutupi sebagian wajahku.

Iya, aku tahu, itu sangat tidak profesional akan tetapi, mungkin itu adalah hal yang wajar yang dilakukan oleh wanita yang sedang kasmaran.

Satu jam−yang terasa sangat cepat−kemudian, aku terjaga dari tidur pura-puraku setelah tiga kali mendengar suara _baritone_ itu memanggil, "Kagome." Setelah membuka mata dan memasang wajah baru bangun tidur terbaikku, pria itu memberitahu, "sepuluh menit lagi kita akan tiba di Bandara Itami."

Selagi menegakkan duduk, meminta maaf, dan merapikan diri, lekas-lekas aku menyahut, "baik." Tanggapan pria itu hanya sebuah anggukan kecil lalu, ia pun kembali memusatkan perhatian pada pemandangan di luar jendela.

Total perjalanan yang ditempuh dari kantor kami di Tokyo ke tempat kami menginap di Osaka adalah dua jam. Setibanya di hotel berbintang itu, kami segera masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Sesshoumaru membuatku memesan dua kamar serupa yang bersebelahan. Mungkin agar ia lebih mudah bila sewaktu-waktu membutuhkan bantuanku, pikirku.

Niat untuk merenggangkan punggung di ranjang barang sejenak terlupakan kala pertama kali aku memasuki kamar. Apa yang aku lihat di situs resmi hotel itu tidak menggambarkan dengan adil keaadaan aslinya. Kamar seluas seratus sepuluh meter yang kutempati untuk satu malam itu sangatlah elegan, karpet berwarna krem melapisi lantai, kasur empuk berbalut sprei putih menghadap ke jendela kaca setinggi dua meter, di balik tirai putihnya, pemandangan indah di Osaka pun terhampar. Tak jauh dari ranjang, berdiri kokoh lemari kayu yang berisi deretan botol alkohol mahal dari berbagai jenis. Dua langkah dari lemari itu terdapat meja kerja kecil. Dan di sudut lain ruangan, masih di dekat jendela, ada titik khusus untuk bersantai, dua sofa yang terlihat sangat nyaman mengapit satu meja baki berbentuk lingkaran.

Waktu seakan berlalu dalam kerjapan mata, sesaat lalu, aku baru saja sampai di hotel, belum sempat mencoba _bathtub_ besar di kamar mandi mewah berdinding marmer dan kini, aku sudah harus menyiapkan diri.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat tiga puluh menit malam, tubuhku sudah terbalut oleh gaun hitam sebatas lutut dengan bagian lengan tiga perempat yang transparan dan berenda, juga gesper merah tipis yang melingkar di pinggang sebagai pemanis. Saat itu, aku sudah berada di dalam sebuah restoran Prancis yang sangat formal dan berkelas, duduk di samping Sesshoumaru, menghadiri pertemuan yang telah lama dijadwalkan dengan Totosai, sang Direktur Utama P. Corporation.

Persis roda ketiga pada sebuah kendaraan, aku kikuk dan canggung.

Beruntungnya, meski di luar kemeja putihnya Sesshoumaru mengenakan setelan baru yang berwarna biru _navy_ dengan _vest_ serta dasi yang senada dan melibatkan pihak dari perusahaan lain, pertemuan itu tidaklah dapat dikatakan resmi. Tidak seperti bayanganku, pembicaraan mengenai bisnis−yang sebenarnya dapat dilakukan lewat telepon−hanya terjadi tidak lebih dari lima belas menit lamanya. Setelah makanan pembuka habis, perbincangan yang terjadi beralih ke hal-hal lain yang lebih ringan.

Aku dan Sesshoumaru mendengarkan Totosai bercerita tentang banyak hal. Pria tua itu mengenakan setelan hitam, meski surai abu-abu di bagian atas kepalanya sudah meranggas tapi ia membiarkan bagian bawahnya memanjang hingga sebahu dan menguncirnya. Meski tubuhnya tergerus oleh usia, keramah-tamahan dan kewibawaan masih memancar dari kulit wajahnya yang mengendur dan penuh kerut.

Walaupun kebanyakan ceritanya berasal dari pengalaman pribadi yang seringkali membuat pendengarnya tertawa kecil tapi, menurutku, semua yang dikisahkan olehnya mempunyai satu pesan yang sama: jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan atau kau akan merasakan penyesalan.

Tentu saja, kurasa pesannya itu tidak berlaku untuk hal yang merugikan diri sendiri maupun orang lain.

Pada akhirnya, menu utama dihidangkan. Sejenak, aku tertegun mengagumi dedikasi para koki pada potongan salmon yang dilapisi oleh irisan mangga dan dihiasi oleh es tipis berbentuk siluet ikan di atasnya. Ketika aku berhati-hati merusak seni yang menjadi makan malam itu, Totosai bertanya hanya kepadaku, "Apakah kau pernah ke kota ini sebelumnya?"

Aku memandangnya lalu mengangguk. "Tapi itu sudah lama sekali, dalam rangka kunjungan tahunan saat aku masih di sekolah dasar," ungkapku jujur.

Selagi mengunyah perlahan, aku mendengarkan pria tua itu berceloteh, "Kuanggap kau belum pernah mengunjungi restoran Takama."

Dengan sudut-sudut bibir yang tertarik ke atas secara sukarela, setelah menelan, aku menyahut, "aku yakin belum."

Kedua mata Totosai menerawang bagai melukiskan kembali masa lampau kala bercerita, "sebelum menjadi restoran berbintang, dahulu, tempat itu hanyalah sebuah kedai kecil di pinggir jalan. Seiring waktu, mereka berkembang. Aku mengenal baik pemilik sekaligus kokinya, dia sangat ahli."

Setelah ia menyesap sedikit minuman yang ada di gelasnya, pria tua itu melirik ke arahku dan melanjutkan kisahnya dengan penuh semangat, "Kau dianggap belum pernah makan mie dingin hingga mencicipi _soba_ di sana. Aku akan menyuruh asistenku memesankan tempat untuk kalian berdua besok siang. Kalian bisa menikmati makan siang di Takama sebelum kembali ke Tokyo."

Aku menatap Sesshoumaru tepat di waktu yang sama saat ia memutuskan untuk meneliti ekspresiku. Otomatis, aku tertunduk sedetik lamanya sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatianku kepada pria tua yang sangat ramah itu.

Sesshoumaru berkata dengan suara dan wajah datar, "tentu, akan sangat menyenangkan."

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Totosai," imbuhku.

"Aku harap, kalian berdua akan kembali mengunjungiku di sini," kalimat itu ia tujukan pada Sesshoumaru. Pria itu menoleh, memberikanku senyum, dan berkata lagi, "Dan, Kagome, meski aku yakin kau akan setuju dengan pendapatku, suatu saat nanti kau harus bercerita secara langsung kepadaku tentang hidangan di Takama."

Aku dan Sesshoumaru mengangguk serentak.

Komisaris utama sekaligus pendiri P. Corp itu mengangkat gelas anggurnya, Sesshoumaru mengikuti, begitu juga diriku. "Semoga hubungan baru ini dapat melahirkan kesempatan baru bagi kita semua," ucapnya.

Dengan itu, kami pun bersulang dan mengakhiri pertemuan.

Aku menatap kepergian pria tua itu dengan senyum mengembang.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah merangkak pukul sebelas malam tatkala kami berjalan di lobi hotel tempat kami menginap, Sesshoumarulah yang pertama kali membuka mulut, "aku akan minum sebentar di restoran lantai tiga puluh dua."

Aku menoleh kepadanya, tak pelak, perdebatan di benakku kembali terjadi.

' _Apa itu sebuah ajakan?'_

' _Sudah tentu bukan, itu hanya pemberitahuan. Dasar, Kagome bodoh!'_

Akan terkesan terlalu percaya diri bila aku menganggap itu sebagai undangan terbuka, oleh sebab itulah, aku hanya mengangguk dan menjawab, "Hai!"

Elevator masih jauh dari jangkauan tapi pria itu memperlambat langkah, menatapku, lalu berkata, "Kau mau bergabung?"

Oke, kali ini aku tidak keliru. Setelah sadar dari keterpukauan mental, disertai anggukan, aku melisankan persetujuan, "Tentu."

Selama menanti angka-angka digital berwarna merah di atas pintu bertambah, pemikiran tak henti-hentinya menggodaku. Hotel dengan harga selangit yang Sesshoumaru pilih juga terkenal sebagai hotel yang romantis di Osaka. Fakta penting lain yang kian menggenangi hatiku dengan luapan antusiasme, _spot_ romantis di hotel itu adalah tempat yang kami tuju sekarang. Dari beberapa artikel yang aku baca saat hendak memesan kamar, restoran yang berada di lantai tertinggi hotel itu seringkali dijadikan tempat bagi para pria melamar kekasihnya. Atas apa yang aku pikirkan, kedua mataku sontak melebar.

Lamunanku lekas buyar ketika pergerakan elevator terhenti. Denting lembut lift yang terdengar beralih rupa menjadi alat kejut jantung−otot sekepalan tangan yang ada di dalam rongga dadaku yang sempat terhenti kini kembali berdetak.

Kami telah sampai di lantai yang dimaksud, pintu terbuka, tanpa adanya sekat, restoran megah dan mewah itu pun terpampang; karpet tebal berwarna merah tua menutup semua lantai yang terlihat, meja dan kursi yang berjajar rapi sebagian besar telah terisi. Pot-pot tanaman hidup memberikan nuansa segar, lampu gantung di beberapa tempat memberi kesan hangat, dan di tengah-tengah ruangan, terdapat seorang musisi duduk di hadapan piano hitam besarnya. Tetapi, yang paling menyedot perhatianku adalah pemandangan malam kota yang terlihat dari seluruh sisi kanan dan kiri restoran yang terbuat dari kaca, sangat menakjubkan.

Seorang petugas reservasi menawarkan bantuan, dan Sesshoumaru menyebutkan namanya. Dengan senyum profesional, wanita itu menyuruh seorang rekannya mengantarkan kami ke meja yang ia maksud.

Saat Sesshoumaru menyebutkan namanya, aku tahu bahwa sebelumnya ia telah memesan sebuah meja di tempat ini. Aku menangkis semua bisik naluri yang 'kan menjadikanku besar kepala dan terus mengulang dalam hati bahwa mungkin saja pada mulanya pria itu berencana menghabiskan waktu seorang diri.

Setelah beberapa puluh langkah, kami tiba di tempat yang sudah disediakan: Sebuah meja dengan dua kursi yang berada dekat jendela kaca tebal namun jernih. Sang pelayan menarik kursi untukku, lalu Sesshoumaru duduk di seberangku. Karena jauh dari bar, sedikit menyudut, meja kami adalah posisi terbaik bagi mereka yang menginginkan privasi dan titik terbaik memandang keindahan malam kota Osaka.

Tidak dalam jangka waktu lama setelah kami duduk nyaman, seorang pelayan memperkenalkan diri dan menanyakan apakah kami sudah siap memesan atau belum. Kemudian, pria itu pun mengimbuhkan bahwa ia akan menunjukkan menu terbaik yang mereka miliki bila kami berkehendak. Seusai pramusaji itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sesshoumaru berkata bahwa kami hanya akan memesan minuman. Dengan satu senyum praktis, pria itu berkata bahwa itu adalah pilihan tepat di malam yang istimewa dan ia akan segera membawakan pesanan kami.

Sepeninggal pramusaji itu, Sesshoumaru merogoh kantung jas, dan beberapa saat kemudian, ia sudah kembali sibuk dengan gawainya.

Meredam kecanggungan, aku memalingkan wajah, dan memandang kejauhan di balik kaca. Di momen berikutnya, seluruh rasa gugup yang melandaku luruh seketika saat menyaksikan permadani malam bertabur ribuan kerlap-kerlip cahaya kecil berbagai warna nan mengagumkan, di langit, juga di bumi. Amat elok.

Tanpa diperintah, bola mataku bergerak, menatap Sesshoumaru dari ujung mata sebelum menoleh, lalu menatapnya. "Pemandangannya sangat indah!" Seruku dengan antusias.

Dorongan untuk berbagi perasaan indah yang tengah dirasakan sangatlah kuat dan aku pun mengerti: secara resmi, pada waktu itu, aku telah jatuh cinta pada Sesshoumaru.

Tepat di masa yang persis sama, bagian lain hatiku mempertanyakan: Apa itu pertanda buruk? Kuharap tidak.

Sebagai respons, Sesshoumaru lekas meletakkan gawainya di atas meja, memutar kepala untuk melihat obyek yang kukatakan, lalu menanggapi dengan sebuah gumaman, "hn."

Beberapa waktu setelahnya, kereta dorong dan seorang pramusaji mendekat. Botol berwarna gelap di dalam baki es pun diletakkan ke atas meja, pelayan yang sama lantas menuangkannya secara perlahan ke gelas kami. Dari tahun yang tertera di kertas kekuningan yang menempel di badan botol, aku tahu bahwa anggur yang akan kami minum sedikit lebih tua dari usiaku. Anggur itu mungkin memang tidak masuk dalam daftar sepuluh anggur termahal di dunia tapi, lagi-lagi aku tahu, bagiku dan kebanyakan orang, harga selangit melekat erat pada label minuman itu.

' _Anggur, sama dengan alkohol. Dan alkohol, artinya mabuk.'_

' _Oh, tidak!'_

Aku memperhatikan Sesshoumaru mengangkat gelas anggurnya, ia menggoyang-goyangkan gelas, kemudian mendekatkan hidungnya ke bibir gelas dan menyesap minuman itu. Meski bukan pencinta minuman beralkohol, bohong kalau aku mengatakan bahwa dengan melihat wajah puas pria itu, aku tidak tergiur mencicipi anggur yang sama. Akan tetapi, mengingat alkohol yang tidak terlalu bersahabat denganku, aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko.

Cukup sekali aku mempermalukan diri sendiri. Apalagi saat ini aku berada di hotel, berdua dengan Sesshoumaru, tidak ada yang mengenali kami. Bagi orang-orang di tempat ini, kami hanyalah seorang wanita dan pria asing yang berpergian bersama, seperti teman, sahabat, atau ... sepasang kekasih?

Eh, tunggu?! Mengapa alasan-alasan untuk _tidak melakukan_ yang terlintas di benak malah terdengar seperti _anjuran?_ Tidak, aku tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang kembali. Apa sih yang aku pikirkan barusan?

Seraya menghela napas, aku mengumpat dalam hati, ' _Baka!'_

"Kau tidak minum?" tanya Sesshoumaru.

"Tentu, mengapa tidak?" Meski aku lekas menyahut, aku tahu, suaraku tidak terdengar meyakinkan. Aku mengangkat gelas anggurku, cairan itu bahkan tidak sampai ke lidahku dan hanya membasahi bibir, tapi aku sudah meletakkan kembali gelas itu ke atas meja.

Sesshoumaru memandangku lekat, seakan menunggu komentar. Aku yang tak tahu harus berkata apa hanya dapat balik menatapnya sambil memasang senyum kecil.

Kawan, kau juga pasti tahu apa yang orang tua petuahkan, 'Jangan pernah membiarkan sebuah perkara terpendam begitu saja di kepalamu. Tak peduli besar maupun kecil, prasangka yang kau miliki tak akan berhenti menggerogotimu.'

Percayalah, Kawan, aku paham benar. Karena itulah yang tepatnya kualami saat ini. Hanya dengan memikirkan isu yang ada antara aku dan Sesshoumaru membuat kepalaku terasa seperti hendak meledak.

Setelah menit berselang, aku membuka percakapan, " _A-ano_ , Tuan Sesshoumaru, aku-"

"Kita tidak sedang di kantor, panggil saja aku dengan namaku," ujar pria itu.

Meski sedikit sukar, aku bertekad untuk berusaha membiasakan diri menggunakan panggilan yang ia inginkan. "Se-Sesshoumaru," sembari mengangkat gelas berisi cairan bening, aku berkata, "kurasa aku akan minum air mineral saja."

Dengan suara beratnya, pria itu bertanya lagi, "Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mempermalukanmu lagi di depan publik," sahutku jujur.

"Kau tidak pernah membuat malu Sesshoumaru ini."

"Aku harap begitu."

Kalimat tambahan Sesshoumaru berikutnya membuat aku terdiam, "Aku dapat menjamin hal itu," katanya dengan suara yang serius.

Lagi-lagi, aku pun tahu apa yang para orang bijak 'kan nasihatkan seandainya mereka mengetahui keadaanku saat ini; 'agar lekas terbebas dari semua genangan pikiran, seharusnya aku langsung saja memulai konfrontasi dengan pria itu.'

Akan tetapi, itu tak semudah yang kau dan aku bayangkan, bukan?

"Benarkah? Ba-bagaimana dengan ..." suaraku lenyap di tengah jalan, bibir atas dan bawahku terpisah, kalimat tanya saling berpacu di dalam benak, tapi kalimatku tak jua lengkap.

"Apa yang hendak kau utarakan?" tanya pria itu.

Dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, aku menjejalkan semua serpihan keberanian yang melayang di udara, lalu mengutarakan isi pikiranku, "Sejujurnya, aku sudah berusaha keras untuk melupakan hal itu namun," aku menggeleng kecil, "aku tidak berhasil. Hal 'itu' masih terus mengganjal di kepala, aku ingin tahu ..."

Waktu terentang cukup lama. Aku hanya menatapnya lurus-lurus, begitu juga sebaliknya. Sungguh, menatap matanya tak membuat rangkaian kalimat yang selama ini berjejalan di dalam otak mudah keluar secara verbal.

"Aku mendengarkan," dorong sang Direktur Teknologi T. Corp setelah belasan detik aku tak juga melanjutkan.

Dua kata itu membuatku sedikit jengkel. Tidak sulit bagi Sesshoumaru memasang wajah tenang karena ia yang berada di posisi mendengarkan dan bukan di posisi menerangkan.

Tanpa sadar badanku condong ke depan. "Aku, um ..." aku mengambil jeda sejenak. "Kau, aku, maksudku ... "

Bagai dapat membaca isi pikiranku, Sesshoumaru menjelaskan, "Tidak ada yang terjadi pada malam acara penggalangan dana jika benar itu yang kau khawatirkan."

Dua insan, berbeda jenis kelamin, kehilangan kesadaran karena alkohol, minim pakaian, berbagi ranjang yang sama, tidak sulit berasumsi bahwa ada _sesuatu_ yang terjadi pada malam itu.

"Kurasa kau pun cukup mabuk untuk mengingatnya." Aku tertawa kering.

Kalimat pria itu berikutnya membuat mataku sedikit terbelalak, "aku tidak terlalu mabuk pada malam itu."

"Kau, tidak ... " aku tertawa garing, berusaha mengubur rasa malu sebesar Gunung Fuji yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik punggung. Mencemooh kedunguanku sendiri, aku menambahkan dengan nada sinis, "tidak semabuk diriku."

Sebagai tanggapan, Sesshoumaru mengangguk.

Ugh, saat-saat seperti inilah aku ingin menendang bokongku sendiri kencang-kencang.

"Baiklah," aku mengangguk beberapa kali selagi sel-sel kelabuku sibuk menelaah fakta yang baru kuterima. "Lalu?" Aku menelan ludah, membuka mulut, ingin sekali memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti; 'lalu, apa yang sebenarnya kita lakukan malam itu? Bila ia tidak terlalu mabuk seperti yang dikatakan, mengapa ia lebih memilih tinggal dan bukannya pergi dari apartemenku? Dari semua yang terlintas di benak, hanya satu kata yang berhasil menyelinap, "Mengapa?"

"Maksudku ... "aku berdeham, meraih gelas berisi anggur yang berada di hadapanku dan meneguk isinya. Setelah itu, barulah aku memiliki secuil nyali. "Apakah kita ... " tangan kananku terangkat, dengan punggung tangan menghadap pria itu, aku menunjuk pada diri sendiri. Kemudian, dengan telapak tangan mengarah ke atas, aku menunjuk Sesshoumaru ketika bertanya walau dengan suara pelan, "apakah aku, dan ka-"

Sebelum aku yang tercekat oleh suaraku sendiri mati perlahan-lahan karena kikuk, beruntungnya, Sesshoumaru berbaik hati dan memberikan jawaban, "belum."

Aku menurunkan tangan kiri yang entah sejak kapan menutupi sebagian wajahku dan melebarkan mata yang tadinya memicing karena takut. Dengan nada rendah, aku mengulang satu kata yang membuka kemungkinan di masa mendatang, "Belum?"

"Kita bercumbu, tapi tak lama setelah itu kau jatuh tertidur." Lekuk mungil tercipta di antara kedua alis Sesshoumaru Taisho, dengan air muka yang menyatakan ketidaknyamanannya, pria itu menambahkan, "Jawabannya adalah tidak. Kita tidak melakukannya malam itu."

"Syukurlah ..." Satu kata spontan yang terlontar dari mulutku itu membuat wajah Sesshoumaru pecah oleh selapis tipis kebingungan. Dengan kedua tangan yang aktif bergerak-gerak di udara demi menambah penjelasan, lekas-lekas aku menyambung, "ma-maksudku, syukurlah, bukan syukurlah aku lega." Berharap pria itu mengerti maksud sebenarnya, aku mengubah nada satu kata yang menimbulkan keambiguan itu. "Tapi, syukurlah- _syukurlah_ , kau mengerti, 'kan?"

Pria itu bergumam tanda paham tapi, keheranan masih terpancar jelas dari kedua alisnya yang sedikit terangkat. Aku menggigit bibir bawah kuat-kuat dan menyesali racauan yang baru saja kusemburkan. Aku telah berusaha membedakan nada saat mengucapkan kata 'syukurlah,' meski begitu, aku sadar itu tak berarti banyak.

Mungkin Sesshoumaru akan salah mengerti tapi tak mengapa. Sebab, tak mungkin pula aku mengatakan alasan yang sebenar-benarnya: ' _Syukurlah, karena aku akan sangat menyesal bila telah melakukan itu denganmu tapi tidak mengingatnya.'_

Itu sangat mustahil, ya 'kan, Kawan?

Kali ini, pria tegap itulah yang memecah keheningan yang menjadi tembok tak kasat mata di antara kami. "Sebut saja aku kolot, Sesshoumaru ini pantang meniduri wanita yang tidak sadarkan diri."

Berkat kalimat itu, semua kegugupanku lantas sirna, dan aku pun tertawa. Apa yang Sesshoumaru tuturkan memang menenangkan hati, tapi tak ayal, kata-kata seperti 'wanita yang tak sadarkan diri' membuat rasa malu yang menerjangku kian dahsyat.

Jari-jemariku menempel di kening sesaat sebelum kedua tanganku kembali ke sisi tubuh. "Oh, _Kami-sama,_ aku ingin mengubur diriku saat ini."

Pingsan karena mabuk, mulut terbuka, posisi tidur yang amat mungkin jauh dari kata cantik, dan disaksikan langsung oleh pria yang disukai? Membayangkan hal itu saja membuatku bergidik malu.

"Aku pasti terlihat sangat mengerikan," gumamku.

"Tidak," Sesshoumaru berhenti sejenak, menatapku dengan tatapan yang hanya dapat diartikan dengan kekaguman, kemudian berucap, "seperti biasanya, kau terlihat menawan."

Seketika itu juga, darah mengalir lebih banyak ke pipiku. Entah efek alkohol yang sudah mengalir dalam nadi atau sebab lain aku tak tahu pasti, secara perlahan, kecanggunganku memudar, dan kepercayaan diriku pun berlipat ganda.

"Baiklah," aku tersenyum otomatis. "Jika hanya aku yang mabuk berat," tanpa ragu, aku mencetuskan pertanyaan yang mendadak muncul, "Mengapa malam itu kau tidak pergi?"

"Karena sebelum terlelap, kau memintaku untuk tetap tinggal."

Aku mengulang tiga kata itu berkali-kali dalam hati. Pada pengulangan ke sepuluh, aku sadar bahwa kepalaku sudah mengambang jauh di atas awan meski kakiku masih menjejak lantai.

"Karena aku memintamu," gemaku lirih.

"Hn." Pria itu sedikit menarik kepalanya ke bawah.

"Dan kau mengabulkannya," imbuhku.

Menit-menit berikutnya, cukup lama aku tertarik dalam pusaran denting nada piano lembut nan indah yang mengalir di udara, berupaya melerai kebimbangan di tiap embus napas, dan berusaha tidak tenggelam dalam aneka macam perasaan yang menelanku ditiap detik kala itu. Aku terhempas dari keterpukauan manakala suara itu memanggil namaku.

 _Sesshoumaru, melafalkan namaku ..._

"Kagome," panggil pria itu dengan nada tak yakin, tidak seperti biasanya. Aku menatap emas miliknya yang hangat ketika ia bertutur, "aku telah kehabisan alasan untuk menyangkal, kurasa kita harus lebih saling mengenal."

"Mengenal?" gaungku.

Apa yang pria itu utarakan kemudian kian berat dengan romantisme berkat jari-jemari pawai seorang pianis yang menari di atas puluhan tuts-tuts hitam dan putih piano, "Sesshoumaru ini ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat."

"Tentu." Aku dapat merasakan senyum merekah di wajahku yang terbakar, "dengan senang hati."

Sekilas, tapi aku dapat melihat sudut-sudut bibir pria itu tertarik ke atas.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Jadi ... "

Dia menatapku dengan penasaran.

Aku bertanya, "Kita mulai sekarang?"

"Jika kau bersedia."

"Apa ini bisa disebut sebagai kencan?" cetusku dengan niat hanya sebagai gurauan belaka.

Ia mengangguk. "Kau dapat menyebutnya sebagai kencan pertama kita."

Kencan pertama, berarti akan ada yang kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya ...

"Kau membuatku tambah gugup sekarang." Aku menegakkan dudukku dan berdeham. Sedetik kemudian, aku kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah," aku mengangguk, sejenak terdiam, kemudian aku tertawa pendek seraya menggeleng kecil. "Hanya saja, sudah lama sekali aku tidak berkencan. Sejujurnya, aku sedang berpikir apa yang biasanya mereka bicarakan di kencan pertama," ungkapku.

"Aku mengerti."

Sesshoumaru menatapku, dan aku membalasnya. Aku tidak mungkin salah, meski wajahnya tetap terlihat tanpa emosi, ada keriaan yang terpancar dari sepasang emas miliknya.

"Ceritakanlah tentang dirimu," pintanya.

Aku meletakkan siku kananku di tepi meja, tanganku menangkup pipi kananku sedetik lamanya sebelum mengusap kening lalu menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang daun telingaku, dan kembali meletakkan kedua lengan di pangkuan.

"Tentang diriku, ya ..." aku menarik napas, dan memberikan apa yang ia inginkan. "Seperti yang mungkin telah kau ketahui, aku besar di lingkungan kuil. Di sana, aku tinggal bersama mama, _jii-chan_ , dan Souta, adik laki-lakiku."

"Teruskan," ujar Sesshoumaru.

"Kau yakin ingin memberikanku kesempatan untuk bercerita? Karena aku bisa saja membuatmu bosan." Menanggapi itu, Sesshoumaru memasang raut muka yang mendorongku untuk berbicara lebih jauh lagi. Oleh karena itu, aku melanjutkan, "Masa kecilku biasa saja, tapi keluarga yang kumiliki adalah anugerah. Mama adalah sosok yang penyayang. Dia akan membuat siapapun yang menjadi anak perempuannya merasa tidak akan bisa menjadi seorang ibu yang lebih baik darinya," kicauku dengan semangat.

"Sedangkan Souta, ia adalah adik manis yang sangat perhatian. Meski perhatiannya itu terkadang menjengkelkan dan terkesan menerobos batas privasi, tapi ia sangat mudah dirindukan. Dan _Jii-chan_ , akan butuh semalaman untuk menceritakan keunikannya."

Puluhan menit berlalu, tanpa sadar, aku telah bercerita banyak hal kepada Sesshoumaru: Tentang diriku, keluargaku, tentang hal-hal yang membuatku tersenyum bahkan tertawa kala mengingatnya. Beberapa kali aku bertanya sedikit tentang dirinya namun, ia malah menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan yang memancingku untuk lebih banyak mengoceh.

Dan begitulah, di kencan pertama dengan Sesshoumaru, kurasa aku sudah membuat telinganya panas. Aku sadar telah memonopoli percakapan, tapi itupun atas kehendak pria itu. Sebab faktanya, aku ingin sekali mengenal apa warna, makanan, minuman, dan musik kesukaan Sesshoumaru. Aku ingin mempelajari segala tentangnya. Hal-hal kecil maupun besar namun penting yang harus kuketahui bila memang kami mengarah ke dalam suatu hubungan lebih dari sekadar atasan dan bawahan.

Masa terus bergulir, entah berapa lama waktu yang aku habiskan bermonolog, tiba-tiba, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam lebih dua puluh menit. Kala itulah, gawai Sesshoumaru bergetar, membetot perhatian kami berdua.

Dengan jelas−walau dalam keadaan terbalik−aku dapat melihat nama si penelepon. Di layar hitam itu tertera satu nama, nama wanita yang membuatku terpana: Kagura.

' _Oops!'_

Yang lebih membuatku tertegun adalah sikap Sesshoumaru.

"Maaf, aku harus menerima ini," katanya sambil bangkit berdiri. Satu tangan mengaitkan kancing jasnya, tangan yang lain menggeser layar alat komunikasi itu. Lalu, pria itu berjalan ke pojok restoran. Jauh dari area pendengaranku tapi tidak lepas dari zona penglihatanku.

Aku dapat melihat bagaimana ia berbicara panjang lebar sambil mengangguk sekali-kali. Dan, beberapa menit kemudian, sebelum panggilan itu berakhir, aku melihatnya tersenyum.

Kala itu, ratusan kelopak mawar fantasi berwarna merah muda yang berterbangan di sekitarku lantas lenyap tanpa sisa. Ribuan sayap kupu-kupu imaji yang semula menggelitik perutku sontak enyah entah ke mana.

' _Oh, bodohnya aku!'_

Pria itu mendekati meja dan kembali duduk di tempatnya. Dengan intonasi datar, ia bertutur, "Malam kian larut. Kau harus segera beristirahat."

Saat itu, aku hanya dapat mengangguk.

Tak lama, seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja kami.

"Ada sesuatu yang anda perlukan, Tuan?"

"Bawakan tagihannya."

"Baik, Tuan."

Tidak dalam tempo lama, kami sudah berjalan bersandingan. Sesshoumaru mengantarku hingga ke depan pintu kamar. Kami berdiri berhadap-hadapan, aku menengadah, menatap sosoknya yang tinggi menjulang. Beberapa detik kami lalui dengan saling bertatapan lekat.

Jantungku bertalu kencang. Hatiku tak lagi mengacuhkan panggilan yang beberapa saat lalu Sesshoumaru terima dan keraguan tentang apa yang sebenarnya pria itu rasakan untukku. Sangat sederhana, yang kuinginkan saat itu adalah kecupan selamat malam darinya.

Sesshoumaru mendekat, tapi gerakannya terhenti mendadak. Alih-alih menghadiahkan sebuah ciuman, ia malah memberi saran, "Sebaiknya kau lekas istirahat, Kagome."

Lagi-lagi, aku mengangguk. Saat pria itu memutar tumit hendak pergi, cepat-cepat aku memanggil, "Sesshoumaru!" Pria itu membalik badan dan aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk malam ini," tuturku sepenuh hati.

Ia menarik kepalanya ke bawah.

Dan, kami pun berpisah.

.

.

.

Malam itu, walau berendam di bak mandi luas nan mewah berlama-lama, beban pikiran tak jua berkurang. Dengan bahu lunglai dan langkah gontai, aku berjalan menuju ranjang. Berkali-kali aku menghela napas super berat selagi berbaring di atas kasur empuk tapi terlalu besar itu dan menatap langit-langit kamar.

' _Kagura, ya?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

* * *

End notes: Dgn lagu Little Mix ft Charlie Puth berjudul 'Oops' di latar belakang, nulis bab ini jadi super duper menyenangkan!

Oh, iya, terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya utk semua yg turut andil membuat 'Nightingale' meraih Best Hurt/Comfort Multichapter IFA 2017 *deepbow.

Gak lupa, mau ngucapin selamat untuk fic-fic SessKag; 'Nightwish: Treasure' dan 'When The Moonlight Scratch On The Window' karya Emma Griselda yang udah menyabet beberapa kategori IFA.

For all reader, minna saiko arigatou^^


End file.
